Theory of Relations
by Saturns Darkness
Summary: Kunzite has a theory and he proves it by just being there for her. MK, senshigenerals, UN.


_Crap. Sorries readers, I just realized that my spell check is crap and well…I just tried correcting it. And I just uploaded something that I did not mean to. Anyways…don't sue, because I do not own…and if you really want something to sue me for…you can have a little bit of oil based makeup and lint. Um this is the reason Chikyu has not seen part one of our plan, and no other story has seen an update yet…. I like this. It's a little too fluffy in parts for my tastes….but…shoo. go read._

_**Theory of Relations**_

I have this theory. The theory is that whenever you notice someone, there's a reason. Granted, the reasons may be less than perfect, but just the same, they are still reasons. For example, my friend Jadeite, he began to pick on this girl named Rei back into our high school years, and ended up going to prom with her. Two unplanned children, four birds, and one Shinto temple later, they are married barely 8 years later. How they got to that point now is a different story that would involve too many shouting matches however, therefore, that is for a later time.

Another almost nauseating similar story is one that describes my cousin Usagi and her boyfriend of 5 years, fiancée of 4 years, and husband of 4 years, Mamoru. It would have been simpler to just have the parents agree to them being married at the age of 14 and 18 respectfully as by the time they noticed, those two were engaged. I knew what, where and how they would be doing things before they did (even as they bickered for 75 of their working relationship), and certainly, before my aunt and uncle did.

Thankfully different is the story of Zoisite and Ami. Now both knew each other competing in competitions of the mind nearly, in my opinion, before they knew of each other's existence. Randomly after Zoisite had been humbled in a postgraduate medical test (again. Other things, such as her—'blue hair', had distracted him. That was what he claimed at least.) He asked her to marry him. Ami was the logical one and proposed a date first—but by the second date, they had bought the ring and met the parents. That was just one month ago to this date and the wedding is in 6 months.

My near brother now is in a different state. Nephrite has been seeing this girl, Makoto for a few months now. There is no problem in the fact that Makoto is seeing others, in the process of seeing him, as he is doing the same thing. It's almost comical to see them being so couple-like in formal arrangements then turning around and hitting on another human. There is a bet going on how many people between now and their betted upon date of singularity together, and the prize is money growing to quite a hefty sum.

Then there is me. In my family, I inherited the curse of platinum hair but also received the gift of a large stature, filled out by natural athleticism and a fast metabolism. Actually, I worked hard in earlier years to maintain muscle and skill (when I was little I had the nickname of 'the stick'), but lately I'm slacking. For some reason, the life of a CEO's son and vice president doesn't make room for running around and throwing pigskin at an accountant who only sees the light of day when his calculator breaks (I tried it once, and had to pay for the mental therapy that followed thereafter).

However, I do not have much room for complaint. I have friends, family, and money, and I have pretty constant happiness, despite my nickname of 'stone' and comments like 'do you want emotion with that human body?' Very few people had to be punched before I never heard it again (among the people that I care about at least). There is only one person I know of in this closed circle high salary community I know that has right to complain about life, and that is a trophy wife of a friend I know of William Hastings'.

Her name used to be Minako Reynolds but now has other insist for her that her last name is Hastings. She goes by Minako Reynolds Hastings in company not her family's or just 'Minako' to friends. I know this will sound creepy stalker like…but I have monitored her since that one time in high school—the one time when the little alarm in my head told me to notice her, for it would matter shortly. It really is too bad that she is not aware of this even these 8 years later though.

It was in my 11h grade, and her 9th grade. The stereotypical setting of cheerleaders dating the football players was very much in then, that fall, and so far, the football team had been seen with, used, or 'dated' each cheerleader at least twice. Minako was no exception, minus the fact that her family had a list of significant males in her life that she must have in order to be successful. As all freshmen are seen as meat, Minako Reynolds was rich meat with a nice rear, but as not all freshmen are known, she was. It was as if a bio of her had been sent around the school the year before, in anticipation to see if whatever male could make the Reynolds list of Eligible bachelors. In the end, only the few and the stupid could make the list of those who owned the town.

Her entering the traumatic prison like building known as NEHS (or North East High School) had started like a bunch of balloons, with each written on it words like 'easy', 'attainable', and 'whore'. She had been the pin to shoot them down, with her no tolerant temper and pleasant disposition, to alert the horny males (that did not necessarily include me) that despite her family relations, Minako Reynolds was most likely adopted.

That did not stop the brave who approached, did not end up being shot down by her, but ended up shot down anyways by the family. One did make it, William Hastings, but Minako had been the one to call the shots on that, and promptly shot it down. There's nothing like a little 'whoring around' for family honor to be smeared, and Minako to be nearly disowned, for a precious Hastings male could not be cheated on, yet a Reynolds piece of meat could be.

The major turning point was my last year as Varsity player and Minako's as the only gifted cheerleader on JV. During a half time show, after the band had performed (that's when I got to the game, but my watch had been set wrong, so I was actually early), there had been filler time for the sophomore football team needed. Not actually squad captain, Minako had filled it with subtle suggestions to the not so bright leader that responded eventually, but nearly too late for it to do any good.

However, the important part of this flashback happened near end fourth quarter, right before I was to head to the locker room. As a final showing of skill to the opposing team's cheerleader, a complicated move of throwing up a female, doing a few flips, and whatever else they call things that defy gravity. (Yes, I did date an occasional cheerleader, but I did not find any of them smart enough to do anything not involving teenage hormones).

Minako and another freshmen girl, named Usagi (Then they were on a working friendship), were the chosen females. Something went wrong, somewhere, enough to be noticed by the crowd, and ended in Minako on the bottom of what used to be a pyramid. Several girls had top, also ended on the bottom, on Minako, but the Usagi girl—she had missed the cushiony pile of cheerleaders, and managed to land on her feet. Her knee crumpled from the impact shortly after that.

Once she (Minako) was standing and appeared to be fine, minus a bruise on her shoulder and a slight limp, Usagi (the least popular among her class according to the locker room all because of a older boyfriend) was helped to the waiting ambulance only by Minako. Once Sarah was loaded up and the cheer squad had restarted without the injured girls, Minako was left all alone standing on the track. She took a glance at the chaos known as a football game, and started limping back to the locker rooms. As far as I saw, she never went to another one, and quit cheerleading.

I accidentally bumped into her bruised shoulder after the Varsity game was over; just as athletes were streaming away into their cars to head off to the weekly 'let's get drunk' party. She was glancing at her watch as she was walking, and I was answering voice mail. We quickly apologized and gave an 'I at least appear to care and not be tired at all' smile and nod all while kept walking. I noticed she dropped her cell phone in the process of this, and barely before she pulled out, I ran it over to her car. This smile was genuine and tired.

The next and last high school experience was at prom. We both had our respective dates (both of ours were cheating on us with each other's dates) just about until after the crappy food was served, then we never saw them again. It didn't matter to me, I had more fun watching with Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite (Mamoru joined us when his girlfriend went off with Minako) at a side table, collecting blackmail on people, commenting on poles, and making music commentary. If anyone asked, we had been talking about the local seasonal sports team.

From a discrete corner of the dance floor, Minako and her small group of friends seemed to "be having sex with the music" (I read this from somewhere, maybe it was in a little teen magazine?) all alone, since the rest of the people that had snubbed Minako because of the little cheerleading accident, and vise versa for Minako. Soon the last song of the night came one—and most people at least tried to find someone to dance with, or left.

At the table were not any exceptions, nor were Minako and her girls. Rei literally dragged Jadeite away, while mutually Usagi and Mamoru started snuggling in a shadowed corner. Ami sat, refusing to dance to 'idiotic love songs', next to Zoisite on the next table who 'couldn't dance'. They ended up getting into a philosophical debate in this process, and exchanged numbers to continue later.

Makoto, I had over heard from the ridiculously loud country music, had her own little drama going on, with going there taken, and leaving there single. That had been her prediction at least until Nephrite had taken her hand formally, asked her dance, and in the same way asked her back to his place for 'coffee' later. Safety had been used, I assumed, since Nephrite did not want to tarnish his brassy reputation with a kid or a disease. They count this as 'dating attempt two', as the first one had been at homecoming.

That left me, with Minako. In similar timing, we started going towards the door and collecting our coats slash shawls, and in identical timing, we both stopped. Looking at each other, I motioned to see if she wanted to dance, and she shrugged. I took it as a yes, and avoided looking at the cleavage enhancing part of her dress and thinking too much, about how her dress was backless.

To thank me for walking her to her car, she kissed my cheek (I stooped a bit to allow her to do that), and said, "its okay if you were peaking. Most of the motivation for wearing this was to provoke." We laughed about it, said 'see you Tuesday' (Monday was off for some holiday), and went our separate ways. For some reason, I know I at least smiled when she saw me the next school day, and she laughed.

From there, I lost track of her for a time, as all college students do for a time. I went back to check up on things in the small town I grew up with, and kept regular contact with Usagi enough to know that she was finally engaged to Mamoru, and that Aunt and Uncle Tsukino finally burst a blood vessel at the things their little girl had been doing behind their back. Zoisite had already landed a secure job in a well paying accountant position, with his brains letting him skip 2 years of college via testing out, and had a side hobby of making comment over what he and Ami had competed over recently. Jadeite was going on 3 years with Rei, with a young bun in the oven. Also, their birds had mated. Nephrite was on a serious mindset; the last female he had was making him think slightly. In reality, he was just taking a break from chasing tail. That was why he was an acquired taste, when it came to friendship.

What was intriguing and not at all surprising, was that the Reynolds had forced Minako into a marriage over a pregnancy scare. The most convenient male around was a guy who I went to the same college with and went to college with, William Hastings. Upon inquiring into this, I was given an invitation that everyone in the community had nearly. My parents, knowing things I didn't and who were against the grain of the community gossip, forced me to go. They threatened to make me eat ramen for the rest of my educational life. (They didn't know this, but I had had a love affair with Ramen longer than that.) I went for the sake of going. Really, there was no sort of resentment in this action. Much.

Of course, Minako was a vision in white (and even she was rolling her eyes at the hypocritical tendencies at that) and William was 'dashing in black' (I sat in front of some of his family). The vows were very unchanged, a sign of the catholic marriage tendencies that existed for generations. Even walking down the aisle, I had a feeling I knew where Minako's unhappy thoughts were, and they weren't concerning this wedding. Again I refer back to my starting theory, where everyone you notice has a reason behind it.

She was walking down the aisle and her eyes land on me. There was a moment of pure energy, where I could think, breathe, and feel all that she was feeling—until the moment her eyes broke from mine, back to their façade of happiness. William had noticed this, I think, but did not care. He was in it for the money, not for fidelity on his part, nor his wife. Of course, it would be a demand however.

Had everyone noticed? Or the fact that mom and dad were looking down, the guys patted my shoulder sadly, sharing the he-man sympathetic joke, and (the more pregnant) Rei and Usagi just shaking their heads a coincidence? Of course, it did not matter any more, as it seemed Minako would be chained down for quite some time.

Regardless of that fact, we danced again during her wedding reception. Numbers were traded as well, for the sake of communication, but I found out later that that would not be needed. Minako would be moving into William's apartment near the college, and I would be seeing more of her than I did in high school.

It started, as one of those mornings where men have those dreams they tell no one about. Involved in it was a thought I once had, in a simpler time, with only two people and a high school, but I woke up to instead my 21 year old life with a higher education and unfed thoughts. Groggily I pulled myself up out of a cleaner than normal dorm room, polished a perfected combination of dress shirts, jeans, and a silver pony tail, and locked my room out of habit.

I bumped into a small female figure; one that I had before, while I slept walked to an 8:30 am class, and made a distinct 'sorry' before I kept shambling forward. Freshmen and I never were friends in the mornings. "Kunzite, can you help me?" This freshman was my friend, and I cleared my vision to recognize the one I had dreamt of just that morning: Minako Reynolds.

People seamlessly let me backtrack, and continued on all around me in their own groggy walks, but unlike high school, no one cared enough to care about what was happening between us. Minako let me pull her gently off to the side of the hall a little to easily, I noted, but I let my mind forget about it for now. Her 5' 3" figure held up a piece of paper in a wordless command to my 5'11" self and I hunted for the closest time on her schedule.

"8:45—English 204: that's in the next building, lower level. It's the only two zero something in the floor. Your next class is back in this building, in 271 in the room down there." She looked where I pointed, and a near treacherous hand pushed her so that she got a better glance. Minako did not seem to notice. Her schedule was snatched from my hand and she flashed a smile back at me as she thanked me. I noticed she was wearing a rather short skirt as she walked. When she started sprinting slightly, I respectfully averted my eyes.

That night, there was a 'welcome the freshmen' party in many of the rooms. Some had the purpose of hazing like qualities, some wanted to get a head start on the hunting, while others were genuine. (Ami, example was one of these, as well Usagi. She was here with Minako to go to a cosmopolitan school later.) Minako, unfortunately, was being dragged to the second one, where William was parading her around. She looked hot, nearly trampish, according to William, who actually told her what to wear, while everyone else ignored them during this discussion.

They broke apart, each going separate ways. William was fine, as he knew near everybody here, and Minako, well, she knew no one—until I made my presence noticeable. It was like a magnet at the rate she came at me. She did her little wiggle before hugging me lightly, and calling me 'Kunzy'. I did one of those 'wtf?' eyebrow raises, but just went with the flow ultimately. Behind us, a few people snickered, and walked behind, pretty much talking trash about the name, her skirt, ect. I had a theory they were drunk. When I punched them (That was a bad habit that only got worse with College), they fell, and sobered up in their expression of fear. They resembled bugs how they scrambled away.

The point was that she was bored and scared partially of this, not knowing what to expect. William was useless here. I made sure he was not near when I told her of Ami's and Usagi's, and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She needed no prompting in telling William to get others to help him back to the dorm, and practically pulled me out of there. Judging by a glance I predicted that someone would be hit later and it would not be me.

I had shown her the room, and left as soon as they all started squealing. Later I was told she tried to introduce me, and when I was not there anymore, part of her mood dropped. It is highly doubted that that lasted very long though. I ended up going to bed early that night. There was a test of hell that Monday that I needed to study for, in my business management class.

Partially due to that unusually high score on that test, I was elevated to status where they really had no other significant classes the next year, aside from teaching, and the final few classes that were hell by definition. Minako, again, was a sophomore, and finally close to finishing all the core classes that was a requirement. As fate would have it, I would be her tutor for her college algebra class (she didn't take it the previous year). The first time I tried helping her, before a test, we went to the library, the second time was a coffee shop, and lastly, Usagi's dorm. Every time, William would call and demand her time, and like the sheep she was trained to be, she went.

The last time was before the semester exam. I put my foot down and told her that she was going to pass, and her phone would be off the entire time. At first, she had that trained look of 'oh, okay' and when it faded, she got pissed at me. How dare I tell HER what to do when I didn't even know her? My response was along the lines of a combo movie invite with the guys and why did she let him do that very thing to her. She accepted the movie, and had no answer that made sense for the last one, therefore—it was set for the Thursday before hand at 6.

It took some effort, but I managed to drag everyone in the same place with respective wives and girlfriends to offer help and to do their own stuff. Rei (pregnant with the 2nd and as far as I know, last kid and still lovingly pissed off at Jadeite's mistake this time) and Usagi had not bothered to change out of pajamas. Makoto was gone with another insignificant boyfriend and Nephrite brought in some random blond that no other female liked in the room, while Ami and Zoisite were already in the middle of their postgraduate degrees at a different school. They would have been here otherwise at least to laugh at us stupid people.

That left Minako and I in a dark corner, her still irritated at me, I still frustrated with her, working on making this girl pass her only down fall in the academics. In the far middle of it all—she stopped. Stretching, she stood; reached down to touch her toes, and declared it a study break. It was almost in a trance that she had me in--before she broke it by running and pouncing on Usagi. The girl shrieked, Minako laughed, and we all woke up from our stupor. The pizza guy was dialed via everyone's memory and we had pizza. Rei was allowed to order her pineapple, pepper, and ham on a different pizza. Sadly, the pizza guy recognized the miko's shrine actual Miko by that order.

Everything was meant to be wrapped up by 10 ish. We woke up then, from an impromptu nap, and started back. Now, when we had woken, Minako had taken claim to my arm. This fact was ignored by her, and was being internally smirked upon by myself as we went back to being irate at each other.

After years and Jadeite's graduation slash job grabbing, (we were in the same year)—Rei finally had her legalizing of the children done, by not really but sort of convincing Jadeite to marry her. They did not need to get married, they said, but now Kizashi-nearly 4-was beginning to question things, for instance, why did he not have Daddy's last name? (Actually, when that had happened, Rei was pissed at Jadeite and 'forgot' to put that on the certificate. It was an acceptable explanation for both of them, but the government did not agree. The only way to change the name legally was a 'legal' relationship. We snorted and made fun of this daily.) Aside from that, Rei was tired of giving other people spiritual services and it was her turn. Again, it seemed a plausible enough reason for all.

Surprise, surprise, Minako, Usagi, Makoto and Ami all were in the ceremony, and Jadeite picked the four of us to be his victims. The girls may have enjoyed dress shopping and arguing, but we guys hated tux shopping. It was all such a hassle and a headache. The result, when woken up to early with a 'good morning' phone call, was the girls groggily getting up and dressed (with minimal groaning, for the sake of their friend, Kizashi, and the newborn, Hisakana, (a divine blessing gave her this name. Judging by her temper that was acquired from both parents, it was a correct name) they dragged their rears to the salon at 9 am. We were not so lenient, hassling the groom to be with as much spirit as we could muster.

We got to listen to them get a head start on the arguments in the car-pooling vehicles. Except for Jadeite and I, who drove, the other two traitors curled up to continue napping, and completely ignored the constant voices over cell phones and back seats. Minako, Ami, and the aforementioned sleeping Nephrite crammed into my vehicle, while Usagi, Zoisite, and Mamoru got stuck with the bossy bride. Using four-way communication, and Ami to engrossed in a book, the girls were discussing colors, designs, and flowers.

My only guessed reason for Ami to speak was because her reading was interrupted. "Minako give me the phone." Minako, stunned into an unnatural silence, handed it over. That was the first time I had seen her blue eyes so wide to not be with William. "I will have blue, Minako orange, Usagi Pink, Rei red, and Makoto green. The designs will have an elemental substance to them, with a simple cut, Rei, you're the exception, and we will have similar, yet elegant and agreed upon different body type cuts. Rei, again, I suggest that one you ordered online, with the 'phoenix' design label and it all will be tied together with Orange, red and yellow flowers. Are their any disagreements?"

In the other car, Rei was stunned also into silence at the ultimatum. As much as she should feel irritated at the loss of control, she though Ami should have helped her from the beginning. "Um, no, Ami." Ami did a heavy 'huff'. "Good. Now turn off the phones and let me read. We are nearly there." It was a simultaneous reaction then, one that they did to often to make me believe in telekinetic links. "Okay." _Click_. This was echoed three times. Minako took her time in slowly closing her bright gold phone, and began to stare out the window. She was depressed.

Before anything could start, there was a mass bathroom break, with Minako and I being the only ones to not have to need one. I watched her twirl a strand of hair; sitting slumped over in a chair. I sat down before her thoughts could think to push me away. "Why?" She blinked at me, blank and weary. "Why what?" It was doe like. I had never bought that tone of her voice. "Why are you depressed? Jadeite is finally being bound to Rei." Minako shrugged. "Jadeite was bound to Rei years before my wedding." Then, it hit me. I felt stupid, so I stood up, and walked around until the others came out.

"Come on girls! You heard Ami, I have the credit card, and my designer is in back." Minako followed as if nothing had happened. The sounds coming from the back room made all of us males shiver in fear except for the attendants. They stood there, evilly content in their perfect butler habits. Jadeite was dragged by the ear to a fitting stool, and then prodded us into a line. I was excused, by presenting him with my own tux that needed a hemline dropped. He smiled, took it, and told me to stay out of the way. I did just that with a magazine. Ironically enough, it was the one proclaiming the latest wedding in the big rich family inner circle: Minako and William's. The bullshit was to interesting for me to put down.

"Kunzy, ready to put your girly magazine down? The girls will be awhile still." I eyed the groom with a death wish and slowly stood. He fearlessly watched me stand a clear foot over him, and my eyeing of his neck (in order to strangle him). He was laughing at me, and I at him, while I contemplated in what he would hate. "You are just jealous that you can't read one and be manly."

Minako's voice startled us all out of the testosterone-filled circle and to take all attention to her jean and sweatshirt clad form. "Put this on the Hino rack, will you? Thanks." She turned back after she had pulled a pen from her cleavage and wrote her name on it. "Don't you dare try to leave me here with these insecure friends of mine and their hindering modesty to wear anything cleavage showing. I am coming in place of Jadeite, who was requested to stay back to help and find that website Rei showed you last night." We laughed at the gaping Jadeite into the car. Minako was given the front passenger seat of my car, without me even glaring. My friends deserved a cookie.

We were 'grown' men, yes. But we have never seen the back female part of a personal dressmaking facility. "So…" Minako raised a delicate eyebrow at Nephrite's inevitable question. "You are wondering what the back room is like, as you will never get the option of seeing it, most likely." Nephrite nodded, and then punched me in the shoulder at my smirk. (Zoisite was studying).

"There are two computers, 10 displays of the most current dress designs and racks of the remaining ones, most of which need to be ordered in the female's size and color. Behind it are two dressing rooms and plenty of mirrors. The only interesting detail is that it is done is red carpeting, walls, and silk." I glanced next to me. "What?" She looked at me, just as interested, and shrugged. "I do not get it either. I guess they are promoting the 'singular whore' status that is being imposed." We people with a 'y' chromosome did not say anything else, and started our mini conversations.

What struck me odd, was the sense of being resigned she had behind her words. "Again, why Minako?" she kept her eyes forward. "William uses me for status and money, all over a stupid scare. If I get a divorce, my parents will disown me and cut me from the inheritance. His mom has offered to help me, at the sacrificing of my reputation." I recalled the published article the Reynolds put out to every magazine. "What's wrong with no reputation?" She nearly gave me the harshest look she had ever given me all from the corner of her eye. "With no money, status, or a good reputation, only the lowest of the low will go for me, and I don't want to be bothered with that slime." Her phrase had me thinking of how much of a self-fulfilling prophesy that was, and how much it could change. I chose not to notice the half ears that listened to this from the back seat.

After that day, Minako spent more and more time at other people's living areas. Once, I nearly caught a glimpse of a possible purple, beneath a short skirt. I could not say anything about her though. It would seem rude, as after that conversation, she avoided me. I didn't blame her, despite others urging her to talk to me, and me to her. It did not matter though in the end. William prevented me from doing anything directly.

The wedding approached—and the concept of best men and best women (as Rei insisted it to be) to be walking down the isle together. All at the practice run, which was sadly more for us than the children actually, a question came up, that seem to unleash a small river. "Do you want William in the wedding Minako? For the Isle part at least?" Minako seemed to shrink up in her chair all while trying not to look like it. A thought crossed her mind, I could tell, that decided something. "I—No. No I don't." I asked her later what that was, and she looked at our hair, which in the wind blended to a silver and gold mix. "That." She walked away, and left me standing there, just trying to watch the wind.

The day and reception came. Minako ended up helping the now two-year-old get down the isle, and balanced her by taking my arm going back. There was a commotion before the bride's court could dance, (I had a feeling it involved Minako and William, as he stormed out of the place). The music started, and she rested her head on my shoulder. I tried to be appropriate with my hands as she was rather close. "Is he gone for good?" She shook her head. "I don't know." No words were needed for the rest of the song.

The commotion known as legalizing ended amazingly dull. I was sent off by my family to go work, get rich, and get a name in the high community while Minako, I assumed she finished school. Much like we started and ended high school with a steady rhythm of nothing, so did college. It all seemed that most of us just sort of settled for the sake of life—everyone except Minako. She still infiltrated a part of my life at least, as I constantly wondered what happened to her. The news said nothing of even a divorce, and the inner rings kept it hush quiet. The 'it' could have been anything for her.

For the rest of us, the 'it' was pretty set. Dad had been working me for a job since I could walk. Rei and Jadeite did their little Shinto thing with their family, and Ami and Zoisite got married quietly but took only a week to not change their 'never home at the same time' relationship. At the time, it seemed like Nephrite and Makoto were done with each other, 'forever'. Usagi and Mamoru were ridiculously and disgustingly happy, like always. Those two could never see clouds, figuratively speaking, even while screaming at each other.

During this time, I thought. Since that time, at the football game, I had the equivalent to a boy hood crush. The off and on seeing her reminded me often of her perfection and her flaws, and in one moment of softness, I came to a conclusion. Most males compare females to their mom. I compared them to her. This wasn't a sugarcoated idea, it was a habit I had made myself develop that according to Dad, I had to quit.

I did that out of resigned bitterness—to shut him up I found an heiress who needed a husband. In order to get the money, she had to marry an equally rich male, provide at least one grand child, and have someone respectful to act like a date to important functions. Nothing would be asked that was unreasonable, and those minimal things were basic like no beating, cheating if she couldn't, respectful, had hygiene, and it would be very much a business deal. Preferably, a businessman was wanted, one taller than 5'4" and who would match aqua and classical music. We would meet in the corner star bucks.

This is the point in my life where I remembered this all, and just to spite my rational telling me to forget this all, I can. It stings, it really does, and despite my pure work no pleasure life style I have now, I would not mind to have at least a fling with somebody. I have too much dignity, knowing what I had already nearly had once. Again, that idealistic nature sticks out, but partially, I blame stubbornness. I know what I want, and I won't settle for anything.

Why am I settling for this, now you ask? I am near 30. It feels as if I need to settle down, and find a niche, and I do not want to become my previously unmentioned for a reason uncle-alone, angry, and with a high blood pressure. A dog would not fill that void despite my actual owning of one. See? I tried.

Anyways, she approaches. To her credit, I did not know where to place the aqua, and it ended up on her head. She is nice to look at, at least, and while she is appraising me at the same time in this Star bucks, I would not mind growing old and pointless with another equally desensitized human. I pull her chair out, and we nod. After ordering coffee, (she orders water) we talk. It would be a nice little deal, everyone would be happy.

I think that, until Minako enters my life's sight once more. This time, she has a different man with her, one that she looks good with. There is a small child walking next to her that I recognize to be Usagi's and Mamoru's. I call her firefly. She giggles at that, but for now does not see me as she is directed to an opposite booth. Her tastes have changed from tea to coke, where before William had not allowed her any. To my bittersweet but most sweet joy, the wedding band is gone. At least she is free, I tell myself repeatedly. The heiress, Michuru, sees this, and sighs.

"I once had someone to look at like that. She was banished under a bogus law of mother's." I try not to give her a look of understanding—but I can't help it. Regardless of chromosomes, it's universal. Life kicks us in the ass and tells us to take it in any situation. "Why can't you just break away with that 21 clause?" I had internally wanted Minako to do that when I learned very similar details with her life. She did a little too late. Michuru shrugs. "All I wanted was her. Now, I don't care. My music needed her accompaniment. My family doesn't care though."

I listen over to Minako's table—the manly company she is with is not a man. I think I know who she/he is. "Can't you go to a clinic or adopt?" She raises a sadly beautiful half smile. "With whom would I raise it? My fish?" We laugh, when I say I think a fish, or my dog, would make a decent parent half. Right as I accidentally meet the little girl's eyes, I excuse myself to the bathroom.

At the table, instead of an aqua haired woman, is a note. 'The little girl dropped this last week. Give it to her.' Underneath the napkin, is an indigo Chinese bead bracelet. Just out side the window, I see Michuru with that blond. A tall female with green hair joins them, and they practically fade into the crowd. All that is left is for me to bring the bracelet to the girl and to bring my body to its feet. Automatic actions begin so I cannot question myself to stop. The waitress is about to bring a salad over, and I intercept her. I take the salad with a smile, and tell her I'll take it. She receives 10 dollars in her pocket.

Minako is looking down to Hotaru aka 'firefly' and talking to her. Slowly, she turns her head up when I set the plate down in front of her, and Hotaru looks up, giggling with joy at the sight of her bracelet. "Uncle Kunzite!" Minako stands to reprimand the girl, but stops at me accepting the hug. "You-you know her?" I smile at the girl and shrug at Minako. "She knows me, and that's all that matters. May I join you?" Minako analyzes me carefully, before giving a hesitant smile. She hasn't lost it yet. "Sure. But you are paying for your own meal."

That day is still blurry to me. Its like fate was giggling at me and tripped a few times in the weaving process. All I remember is that now the 10 of us, as together as we all will ever get at this given moment are at my house, in which Minako lives anyway for the most part, but still claims a personal residence. (I respect her opinion in wanting a place away from me for times, as well as why she doesn't want a formal sanction just yet, despite any of my crazy yet accurate theories.) My couches were selected to fit 10 full adults, and 5 kids, one of whom is ours by distant family adoption, one is Usagi's and Mamoru's, and two are Rei's and Jadeite's.

The fifth reservation is selected for Ami and Zoisite. Ami has had mood swings and craves bacon and corn while she does her medical records. There is another theory going around. It involves a math genius being born in the near future, and the act of formality that Nephrite and Makoto has going to be lasting for quite a while. When Minako puts down the sleeping Nikko in the arms of her Aunt Makoto, and joins me in the kitchen, it all seems like my theory was proven

I'm trying a new format that I stole from Chikyu. Like? Hate? Tell me, thanks to the others who already have. MUCH LOVE.

This is the new revised version redone by Saturn's Darkness 


End file.
